A cooled rotor blade of a gas turbine, which inside has cooling passages which extend in meander-form, is known from EP 1 469 163 A2. Turbulators, which stimulate the heat transfer from blade material to the cooling medium which flows through the cavity, are provided on the inner walls which delimit the cavities, in the region of the blade airfoil. As a result of the increased heat transfer, the turbine blade can consequently withstand higher operating temperatures.
In this case, it is disadvantageous that cracks can occur in the region of the fillet-like transition from platform to the blade airfoil, which transition in English is also referred to as a fillet, and/or in the platform. If the cracks which develop exceed a critical crack length, then a safe operation of the gas turbine, which is equipped with such a turbine blade, is not ensured.